


Destiny Wears A Disguise - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/17344">Destiny Wears A Disguise</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Wears A Disguise - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed researching the Regency period, its history, its clothing and its use of the English language. I felt very fortunate in finding the very real Saffron Walden with all of its history, unique crops and a castle! The time frames for some inventions as well as military and political history has sometimes been adjusted to better fit the events of the story, but usually by just a few months or years.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Destiny Wears A Disguise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17344)**


End file.
